I'm a Demigod!
by Argentum.Alae
Summary: DISCONTINUED! I RAN OUT OF IDEAS!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: my second story! I'm gonna keep this one sorta short I think. Just 2-3 chapters. So yea.. Read and PLEASE REVIEW!**

**~Atalanta~**

I ran up the hill as fast as I could. Umm, okay. Maybe I should explain a little. My name's Atalanta Torent, I live in NY, and I'm 13. Yesterday I got kicked out of my mom and stepdad's house. I dont really care about that because, well because my mom never really cared about me and my stepdad was just plain mean. I've gotten kicked out 5 different schools. I dont know why but I just kept getting into trouble. I also have dyslexia and ADHD by the way. So... after I got kicked out I just started wandering around...

Back to the current event. I ran up the hill as fast as I could. Why? Because there was this thing.. This, this very scary (and ugly) creature chasing me. It has horns and it looks very.. buff. Well i dont think thats the proper way to describe it but, well, you get it. I bumped into a tree. Yea, I was running for my life and I bumped into a tree. I fell and the monster cornered me. I closed my eyes real tight. Then I heard a slash and the monster screamed in pain. When I opened my eyes again, the monster was dissolving, yes, dissolving, and there was this boy standing over it. I guess he's about my age. He hard dark hair, black eyes, and he was holding a black sword. Err.. yea.

The boy looked at me and said,"Follow me if you wanna live."

"Thanks.. I guess." I mumbled. I got up and followed him. We went over the hill and I found myself looking at a camp. It looks like a normal, everyday camp... Err nevermind. I just spotted a rock climbing wall with lava pouring down it. Yea typical camp huh? (Note the sarcasm there).

The boy kept on walking. I followed him. Then we saw this man, no horse, no. Err.. its a man with a horse bottom. Umm.. now i'm getting dizzy.. err man horse talked.. this is all i heard before i blacked out.."Welcome to camp half-blood, demigod."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: aawww **** no reviews... :'( oh well, i'm gonna keep writing anyways... PLEEEASE REVIEWW**

**~Nico~**

So, after that girl passed out, Chiron asked the Apollo kids to give th girl some nectar, but she still didnt wake up. But the Apollo kids said that she would be okay, just shocked, too much crazy information. Chiron was about to put her in Apollo's or Hermes' cabin, but unfortunately they were all full. So he had to pick _my _cabin to put this unconcious girl in. Great right? (Note the sarcasm)

So this morning the girl woke up. I learned that her name's Atalanta, and she's 13 (2 years younger than me). Chiron said _I _had to give her the normal camp tour. Well she's not that bad actually. Atleast she can tell the difference between bad music (Justin Beiber *shudders*) and good music (Green Day). Chiron kept on pairing her with me for the rest of the day. I'm starting to get suspicious. I think he's not telling me something about this girl. Hmph.

So now I'm taking a "break". She said she's going to explore the camp on her own. Good for her.

"Nico? Are you in there?" I heard a girl's voice outside my cabin. I quickly jumped off my bed and opened the door. Annabeth was standing there with a worried look on her face.

"Yea what is it this time?" I said in a you're-disturbing-me tone.

"Err, your new friend, Atalanta, she was trying to climb the lava walls and well, she nearly reached the top but she's, uhh, having difficulties... " Annabeth explained.

"You mean she's stuck." I said blankly.

"Um, yes." She answered.

"So? Why dont you just ask some other kid or Chiron or Argus to get her down? I'm not her baby sitter you know." I said.

"Hello? It's field trip day today. Most of the campers are out of camp. Chiron and Argus are supervising them. Why else would I ask for your help zombie brain?" She asked, starting to get annoyed.

I groaned and followed her to the Lava Climbing Wall. Atalanta's up there alright. She was at the very top, desperately searching for rocks that doesnt have lava on them. I groaned again. Today's gonna be a long day.

**~Atalanta~**

I spot Annabeth and Nico heading my way. "Cant you stay out of trouble just long enough for me to take a small break?" Nico asked, irritated.

"I'm sorry! I thought this was gonna be easy! I do a lot of wall climbing in PE class at school so I thought this was not so much different! Well now I know that the lava really changes everything." I said while moving my left hand to annother rock so it wont get burned by lava.

Nico rolled his eyes. "So what do you expect me to do?" he asked Annabeth.

"Well, I was thinking if you could get a rope and shadow travel to that spot up there that's covered by the shadow of a tree and tie one end to the metal bars on top and get the other end to Atalanta so you can pull her up and go down the other side using the metal bar ladder." Annabeth explained holding out a rope.

Nico stared at Annabeth like she was crazy and then looked up at me. I gave him a please-help-me-or-I'll-die look. He grumbled but took the rope from Annabeth and stepped back into the shadow of a tree. POOF. He was suddenly on top of the climbing wall, crouching down, steadying himself. He did what Annabeth told him to do and lowered down the rope to me. The rope must've been lava proof or something cuz it didnt turn to ash when it touched the lava. I took the rope and coiled it around my hand.

Nico started to pull me up. I went up slowly, avoiding the lava. Finally I got to the top. I crouched down beside Nico and we started going down the metal bar ladder.

Annabeth ran towards us when we finally reached the ground. "Thank gods you're okay!" she said to me, smiling with relief.

Nico just snorted and walked of to his cabin. "Thanks!" I shouted after him.

"Whatever." He replied as he entered his cabin.

I heard the sound of a car. "Chiron's here!" Annabeth exclaimed,"We need to tell him what happened. She quickly ran towards the van as Chiron got out. The whole camp just _had_ to know I got stuck on the climbing wall. This is pure embarassement.

**AN: Yea... that's it for this chapter. I think I'm gonna finish this story on the next chapter and say which cabin she belongs in. Althought you guys probably already know. **

**Tomorrows holiday! YAY so happy :D**


End file.
